thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Momoko Hanasaki
Momoko Hanasaki, A.K.A. Wedding Peach, is the main character of Wedding Peach Profile The central character of the series. Momoko is half-angel, and is given the power to transform into Wedding Peach, a Love Angel tasked with fighting devils intent on destroying all love in the world. Like many other girls at her school, she has a crush on Yanagiba, but eventually develops feelings for Yosuke. Appearance Momoko is described as being very cute. She has long, pink hair﻿, blue eyes and slightly tan skin. She usually has two yellow ribbons in her hair. She is also shorter than her freinds. She is usually seen wearing the Saint Hanazano school uniform for girls which is a dark-blue skirt, a white blouse, and a red neck-tie. In colder weather she also wears a dark-blue jacket. When transformed as Wedding Peach she has two forms: her wedding dress form and her Fighter Angel form. Her wedding dress is white with pink underneath, and has peach flowers on the chest and near the bottom. She wears white gloves, a gold tiara, and a vail with the dress. Underneath the dress she wears red high-heel shoes. She also has a bouquet of blue roses. Her Fighter Angel outfit is a pale red leotard with a white and red skirt overneath it. Her chest is covered by a red heart with white wings attached to its sides. She has gold shoulder pads, a gold band around her leg, and red high-heel shoes. She also wears a gold tiara. Personality Momoko is often seen as kind and cheerful. However, she does have a short temper and does not take being teased well.﻿ Momoko thinks there should be peace between angels and devils. Because of this, she tries to purify devils instead of killing them. She also helps other people find happiness and love, even devils. Momoko has shown to very jealous, at times. For example, whenever Yousuke is seen with another women she becomes very angry; even when she still said she hated him. Momoko is also very good at getting food at a bargin; often getting things because of her sweet and cute side. Powers As an angel Momoko's power comes from the love wave; but as a Love Angel, her love wave is one of the most powerful. Magical Phrases *'Beautiful Wedding Flower!' :Momoko holds the Saint Miroir over her head and says these words to transform into Wedding Peach wearing a bridal dress. *'Wedding Change! Oironaoshi, Angel Amour Peach' :Momoko chants these words as Wedding Peach wearing a bridal dress to transform into her battle suit. *'Lovely Operation Tempete' *'Saint Miroir Bridal Flash' *'Saint Crystal Wedding Engagement Gift Love For You' *'Saint Grenade Crystal! Heart Impact' (OVA) :The Love angels each contribute their love waves to Peach, who then shoots these concentrated waves at the enemy with her pistol. Not an individual attack. *'Saint Feather Impulse' (OVA) *'Lovely Peach Tempest' *'Wedding Peach Cut' *'Bridal Kick' *'Saint Honeymoon Attack' (Omake) Magical Items *'Saint Miroir' *'Magical compact' *'Bouquet' *'Wand' *'Ring-Saint Something Old' *'Sacred Camera' (manga) *'Sword' (manga) *'Heart Gun' (OVA) Gallrey 72161.jpg WeddingPeachSpecial11.jpg 181752_109503689125603_100001979189116_72634_700421_n.jpg 196708.jpg ﻿ Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Angel Category:Teenagers Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Titular Characters Category:School Students Category:Action Heroes/Heroines Category:Hybrid Category:Funniest Characters